


条件反射

by Schlangen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlangen/pseuds/Schlangen
Summary: ※时间设定在多特纪录片上线之后。
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	条件反射

“你叫我来总不会是就为了让我陪你打个游戏吧？”Toni望着Marco映在电视屏幕荧光中的侧脸——明显心不在焉的神情昭示着他有在想其他事情。  
“别说话。”Marco目不转睛推开了Toni靠近他的脑袋。  
这下Toni不乐意了，但是当下的优先项显然是Marco而不是游戏。他无视背后谴责的目光起身拔掉电视的电线，身后人刚想从沙发上站起就被Toni一搂直接摔回沙发里。这还不算，随即他又欺身下来压得Marco无从躲避。  
“Toni Kroos你他妈的到底想干什么？”  
“哦？你还好意思问我？”  
“你！”  
Toni直直地望进Marco的眼睛，有时候他真有些怀疑，Marco是故意的还是完全没有意识到什么。  
比如前几天的比赛。精彩的比赛，结果可喜，Marco作为队长有助攻有进球，带领球队离胜利更进一步。庆祝的时候自然会有亲密的身体接触，摸摸头，拍拍肩……一个从侧面看不到一丝缝隙的拥抱，或是镜头看不见的地方，一个隐蔽的亲吻……  
Marco一时失语。  
好吧，他太明白Toni为什么会有些脾气了。这个德国人，被自己的队友叫做“Ice Man”的人，只有一种时候会让人觉得他有脾气——吃飞醋。  
“Toni，你别闹。”Marco有些心虚的揉揉鼻尖，“你的队友也会这样的。”  
Toni没说话。他站在Marco面前，而Marco还坐在沙发上，居高临下的视角下，啧，他可真知道怎样让人彻彻底底地原谅他，哪怕他真的有错。  
他俩就这么看着对方，直到……“噗哈哈哈哈”，Marco终于忍不住了，“Toni，你是吃醋了吧？”得意洋洋的尾音挠的Toni心痒痒。Marco站起来扑到Toni怀里，搂着他的脖子，没有抹发胶的细软金发轻轻蹭过Toni的耳朵，“谁能想到伟大的中场大师Toni Kroos先生是一个爱吃醋的可爱鬼呢？”Marco笑盈盈地吻过Toni的脸颊，软软地声音窸窸窣窣溜进Toni的耳朵。“我怎么发现，你好像吃醋都成条件反射了一样啊？”  
Toni小腹一紧。  
“Marco队长，我要怎么做才能得到您的奖励？”  
“那就得——看你的表现了。”  
Marco含住了Toni的耳垂，轻轻吮吸，耳边是Toni渐渐升温的呼吸。  
在身体微微僵硬一瞬后Toni随即放松下来，此刻不好好享受Marco给他的主动服务更待何时？Toni坐在沙发上顺势把他拉下来跨坐在自己腿上时，Marco依旧维持着舔吻耳垂的动作。借着现在比Marco低一头的优势Toni拉开他衣领，牙尖啮住精致的锁骨，不留下点宣示主权的痕迹誓不罢休，Marco也随之从正忙活着的唇间漏出几丝难耐的呻吟。大概是感受到Toni喷洒在他颈间变得有些粗重的鼻息，Marco暗自笑了笑，双手开始不安分地从他衣服下摆探进去四处点火。  
被温热双手覆上抚摸身前的Toni现在并不好受——天知道他为了看Marco主动诱惑他忍耐了多久，倒表现出一幅戏谑而冷淡、等着看好戏的样子。Marco并未因Toni不主动上手着急，恰恰相反，这给了他足够时间来欣赏这个Ice Man是如何一点点融化在自己掌心里、为自己失控、为自己沉迷。离了Toni耳畔，Marco自上而下细细打量着他。略略有些昏暗的光线铺排在Toni脸庞勾勒出坚毅的线条，一侧脸庞露在微光中，另一侧则隐匿在阴影之下；抿住的薄唇线条优雅，令人忍不住去轻轻触碰、亲吻；蓝色的双眸永远是目光犀利如炬，紧紧锁住身上人。  
噢，真他妈该死的性感。  
不置可否地歪了歪脑袋，Marco继而再次低头开始尝试用唇舌挑开Toni衬衣上面的几粒扣子。变得有些迷离的眼时不时抬起直直和Toni对望，显得胆大无比，和以往做这种事情时像受惊小鹿般闪缩的样子大大不同，这极大地取悦了Toni——他不再无动于衷，同样的，他对这露骨的眼神做出了回应。Toni抽出其中一边环绕Marco腰间的手臂，将手心覆上松垮衣领下的后颈，触手皆是一片温软美好，又夹杂着不易察觉的颤栗。  
Marco努力试着挑开衬衣扣子，可无奈Toni在他背后作乱的手抚得他舒服得很，嘴上动作也懈怠下来，发出些意乱情迷的软哼。等Toni往下在腰间停留一会后，意有所指地揉弄Marco的尾椎骨。此刻Marco已经再顾不上帮Toni解扣子了，现在只是轻微的触碰也能让他松下腰身整个儿瘫软在Toni身上。他的喘息幅度大了些许，同时双手也胡乱地在对方后背时紧时松抓挠着——在Toni把手指探进裤边时Marco呼吸一滞，等不到下一步动作他试着晃了晃腰肢，手伸到背后带住Toni的手顺延着臀缝往更隐秘的地方深入。略有薄茧而温热的手掌覆上微凉的臀肉，暖暖的舒适感使Marco情不自禁往后仰起了脖颈把自己最脆弱的地方都交代在Toni眼前。  
“等等，明明与别人亲密拥抱亲吻的人是你，为什么要我得到你的奖励？难道不该是你要从我这里取得原谅吗？”Toni突然停下动作，眯起了眼睛。  
Marco主动扭了扭屁股，蹭了蹭对方热热的手掌。  
“快点嘛，你想干嘛啦。”Marco搂着Toni的脖子，讨好地笑得乖巧，心里早就急切得不行。“你难道不想快点开始吗，你看小Toni有多想我。”他伸出手指，点了点Toni腿间的勃起。  
“我当然想，可是这次是你的错，你得听我的。”不会再被你牵着鼻子走了。  
Toni抱起Marco往卧室走去。  
“你干嘛啊！”  
“别动，小心掉下去。”  
Toni以前从来没有和他这样做过，Marco现在坐在床边，眼睛被领带蒙上，在脑后打了个结，有一些紧，压得他的眼睑有些不舒服，不过他完全不在意。他的心跳有些快，刚才在沙发上的前戏令他心猿意马，根本不想再多等一刻。Toni的突然停止只能是有了别的计划，Marco既期待又有些害怕，心跳声在全身被放大，弄得他有点心慌。  
“在床上坐好。”Toni的声音听不出有什么变化。  
Marco有点紧张，除了他自己的呼吸声，衣服掉在地上的声音，Toni一点声音都没有，他甚至都不知道Toni到底有没有离开。他尴尬地蜷起腿，抱住膝盖，静静地坐着。  
……  
“Toni？Toni？你在哪里？你出去了吗？”  
……无人应答。  
“Toni？你别吓我。Toni？”Marco光着身子坐在床上已经快两分多钟了，他不知道Toni是否还在，他有些害怕，漆黑混着花花绿绿，光怪陆离的色块充斥在眼前，空调的温度不算低，但他感觉到风拂过肌肤有些凉。  
也不知是温度还是别的什么让他有些毛孔都颤栗了。  
“Ton……嗯啊~”突然温热的指尖，如羽毛轻飘飘地描摹过Marco的脊椎，一路滑到腰窝下靠近尾椎。  
是Toni。  
Toni太清楚Marco的身体。在他面前自己就像是一本由他撰写的书，每一处情节的安排都被铭记于心。  
一切都是为了迎来最后的高潮。  
Marco突然明白Toni想做什么了。  
既然要玩，那就好好享受。  
“Marco……让我看看我不在你身边的时候的你。”Toni滚烫湿热的吐息包裹着Marco的耳朵，一如平时般平稳的声音有些低沉，冲进Marco的耳朵，撞击他的鼓膜，临了，唇瓣温热了Marco的耳廓。  
卧室沙发靠垫的闷响宣告一切的开始。  
“Toni，你知道吗？”Marco调整了一下领带的位置，“你不在的时候，我格外想念的除了你，”他舔了一下嘴唇，将左手中指慢慢滑入口中，直到它完全没入口腔，然后开始缓慢地抽送，“还有你的手指。”反复地动作使得唾液顺着被带出，他吮吸时双颊下陷，口中溢出啧啧水声。  
“它们会被我打湿。”  
这时候，看不见的好处就体现出来了。  
怎么做都不会觉得羞耻。Marco的脑海里全是Toni在沙发上为自己忍耐的模样，不禁玩心大起。  
让我看看你装出一副无关紧要的样子能有多久。  
被舔湿的中指往下划过喉结，一直到胸前，停在乳尖，唾液被涂抹在乳头，很好地润滑，Marco坦荡的跪在床上，开始玩弄起自己的胸前的两点，滑腻腻地指尖和乳尖互相挤压，指腹揉捻着，他控制不住，不由得仰头，露出泛起粉红的脖颈，轻喘渐渐沉重……慢慢的，胸前已经被他自己捏的红肿充血。“嗯哈……我喜欢你碰我的这里。”他稍重地揪了一下，引得自己挺起去追逐轻微疼痛后的快感。  
“你会亲它，然后一直吻到……”他似乎拨慢了时间，狡黠的笑不知何时挂在他的嘴角，抚摸腰际的手迟迟落不到已经微微翘起的下身。  
“吻到这里。”Marco的手停在了鼠蹊部。唾液干在手指的感觉有点不舒服，他在自己棕色的耻毛间蹭了蹭，“这时候我总会乞求更多。”他轻笑出声，“我就会咬你肩膀，使劲吸出一个红印。”  
他听见了衣物丢在地上的声音。  
“你知道你的口腔有多热吗？”Marco的一只手开始轻轻套弄起来，与此同时另一只手还在拨弄着胸前已经硬挺的乳头，“Toni你太了解我了。”他的腰肢开始配合手上的动作，刚刚还在胸前流连的手指悄悄游走到了身后，“你记得这具身体你赋予的一切。”手臂已经开始有些酸软，可是这远远不够，“你会让我求你，bitte~bitte~”手指怎么能满足不断叫嚣着索求着的渴求，欲望的火舌捆缚着四肢越攀越高，疯狂吞噬掉他所剩无几的理智，甜腻的气味混合着软糯的呻吟，前后的双重刺激使得淫靡的叫喊一声比一声放肆。  
Toni可从来没想到Marco还有这样的一面。  
“Toni，Toni，Toni……”Marco保证一开始他一想到总是没有太多情感流露的Toni为他失控，为他放弃理智的样子，只是想故意玩给他看，他没想到自己才是那个最无法从中脱身的人。  
时间到了。  
就在Marco射出第一股精液的时候，Toni猛地取下了蒙着他双眼的领带，完全被欢愉夺去感官的Marco根本没注意到他是什么时候来到他身边的。朦胧间，他在床前的穿衣镜里看见了自己一片混乱瘫坐在床上的样子。射精带来的快意使Marco腰身微微向前挺起，与翘臀和长腿联袂成的漂亮曲线，符合艺术界任何一条关于人体美学的定义。如此美好光景展露在Toni眼前，在他灼灼目光的注视下Marco承认他是有些兴奋。他往上抬眼看向对方，被情欲熏得有些微红的眼眶让他看上去格外诱惑。  
“看不出来啊Marco，我不在的时候一个人都能那么浪，”Toni凑到他耳边，手握住他的下颚强硬地迫使他转头看向镜中被搞得乱七八糟的自己，捉住他一边手腕就势将他的手指戳进已然微微张口的后穴，换来的是双颊绯红的Marco以及一些略抗拒的挣动，“别想转头，好好看着，好好看看放浪不堪的你。”  
Marco被Toni支配得欲罢不能，双眸半阖，淡色的薄唇开合吐露着氤氲之息，温软的脖颈轻蹭Toni绕过来的小臂。Toni抚着Marco的手腕，Marco毛茸茸的手背也有些酥痒，一路滑向微湿的穴口，趁其不设防时将自己的手指也送了进去。Marco感到些许酸胀便想将自己的手抽出，可Toni坏的很，在窄小的甬道里两根手指夹住Marco的指节，偏是不想让他如愿。尝试未果后Marco闷哼一声，随即身体的扭动不小心被戳中敏感点，他漏出变了调子的呻吟。Marco软糯声音黏黏糊糊的，好像酸酸甜甜的糖浆在喉咙里，任凭唾液百转千回，舌头在口腔里前后折腾，喉头挤压收缩也咽不下去，到头来连在头脑和身体里打了个来回的二氧化碳被呼出时，萦绕在鼻腔里的都是令人回味无穷的香甜。Toni被激得手上力度一下没控制住捣弄得重了些，戳得Marco直接软了腰倒在床上。他借机抽回被Toni控制的手，把头像鸵鸟一样埋在柔软的被子上，不去看令他羞耻万分的该死的镜子。虽然被闷到有点喘不过气，可总比看着自己一副意乱情迷的样子要好得多，Marco本就是个薄脸皮的，前些时候对Toni的引诱已经是他所能做到的极限了。  
Toni把Marco的腰臀提起摆成一个跪趴的姿势，看上去香艳而又淫荡——现在Marco处于一个微妙的角度，只要他转头瞥一眼镜中，就能发现蒙了水光的红红的穴口在两瓣丰腴白皙的臀肉间若隐若现，含着Toni的手指饥渴地翕张。然而看不到并不代表听不到、感受不到，Toni故意加大抽插的幅度捣鼓出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，另一只空出来的手来回轻抚过Marco凹陷的细腰给他制造出阵阵酥麻感。  
“唔……你别摸了……”  
Marco用手臂艰难地撑着自己起身些许，手向后伸扣住Toni手腕意图将其拽离。Toni也不恼，只不过是往湿答答的肉穴中又增加了一根手指，时轻时重地戳刺足以让Marco战栗不已的柔软处。Marco感到一阵酸胀，加之腰上略有瘙痒，他下意识轻晃臀部，招来的是Toni一阵轻笑。  
“笑、笑什么啊……嗯……你轻点！”  
“没什么。”Marco大概还不知道从Toni的角度看下去是怎样的一副光景——被淫液完全洇湿的臀缝，由于羞耻而出了层薄汗的身躯泛着诱人淡粉，有几滴汗水随身体起伏汇聚到一起划过他的腰侧、又流淌过紧实的髂腰肌最后没入他身下阴影，实在是万分引人遐想。  
玩得差不多了，Toni下半身早已硬的不行。他捞一把Marco的腰让他好好趴着，撤了手去解身上仅剩的裤头。今天Toni来见Marco的时候又挂了空挡，他将裤子褪至大腿根时，勃发的肉棒“啪”一声脆响结结实实就弹到Marco两瓣雪臀上。然后他将其调整到入口处，高温的性器有规律地前后蹭动，也是为了更有效地做好润滑，免得一会Marco又要喊痛。被情欲深深折磨的Marco已经无心再去诱惑Toni，现在他只想身后顶着的那又粗又硬的家伙赶紧操进自己身体里来给个痛快。难耐的甜腻呻吟不断从Marco喉中逸出，他缓缓晃着翘臀迎合Toni，换来的却是一巴掌：“小队长要时刻保持理智呀。”他打上去也不撤手，揉捏着已经泛出红痕的臀尖，稍稍用力，饱满的臀肉便被紧紧扣住，指缝间都是想要逃逸的柔软细腻，白色的肌肤上，泛红的指印特别显眼。Toni想着要是Marco看见了，那样子一定又会让自己想好一番折腾他。  
最后当然是Marco先被这个强装冷淡的Ice man磨得受不了，自己扶着Toni的茎身就往里怼。圆润的头部撑开湿软穴口，一寸一寸碾过内壁往更深的地方进，然而在堪堪擦到敏感点时又退了回来——Marco实在是夹得太紧了，Toni有些动弹不得。他拍拍Marco的腿根处示意放轻松，再次尝试挺入。这下Toni一口气沉到底，终于逼出身下人一声婉转绵长而略带痛楚的呻吟，撩人的尾音反复挠在Toni心尖儿上让他感觉酥酥麻麻的，下身传递来的紧致温暖更是舒爽到令他叹息出声。  
已经结束过一次高潮的身体，Marco这会变得有些过于敏感了。Toni几次抽插后Marco的脊柱与双腿已经绵软如泥，在差点就要跪不住的时候又会被Toni揽住腰一把捞起来，毫无保留的猛力冲撞随之而来顶得Marco浑身一颤一颤的。Toni被濡湿润滑的肉穴含了一阵子后肿胀感消去些许，又起了玩心。他故意把操弄的速度越放越慢，最后干脆完完全全停止了，只剩圆润的头部留在里面。Marco被Toni不小的尺寸撑开的甬道突然就变得空虚起来，漂亮的背肌挤出的线条，伴随紊乱的呼吸，控诉着没有被满足的不满意。食髓知味的淫穴又涌上一股渴望被进入、被侵犯、被狠狠操干的欲望。  
Marco翻过身来躺在Toni身下，努力抬起无力的双腿去勾住他的腰，微微向下施力将他们之间的距离缩小。葱白指节蜷曲起来握住Toni滚热的肉棒，泛粉的指尖微动搔弄茎身——Toni强忍着直接把他拆吃入腹的欲望，脸上神色戏谑，想知道Marco又能给他带来什么意想不到的小“惊喜”。Marco开始小幅度扭动身躯一点点将小Toni吞进后穴，等到完全进去后发出满足的喟叹，眼神迷离而充满不经意的诱惑意味。窗外透来的自然光使那双眸子光彩熠熠，就像是微风拂过森林泛起的绿浪，荡漾的眼波连带着光线都在波动。  
Toni心动不已。  
软糯的轻哼将Toni从绮丽的想象中拽回。他看向身下，Marco正挺起线条姣好的细腰扭摆着吞吐Toni贲张的巨物，沾满体液、汗水的下腹变得亮晶晶一片，他口中一边故意发出一些淫荡的声音和情不自禁的呻吟，被戳到敏感点了，勾在Toni腰际的双腿就微微颤着蹭动，脖颈后仰露出最脆弱的部分。Toni一口咬上去，疼痛激的Marco忽然倾身，惯性使Toni猛然操到一个很深的地方——也许真的有点过深了，Marco被激得双腿更是夹紧了Toni腰部，过分的快感使他情不自禁用手背靠在脸上遮挡被爽到极致后逼出的眼泪。在Toni夺回主动权挺动甬道里蛰伏已久的肉棒时，他拉扯着Marco挡在脸前的手想要看着他深陷情欲的样子，而Marco连连喘息扑在Toni耳畔也只能更加激发他的兽欲。  
“Hmm……Toni……not so hard……！”  
“……Scheisse. ”Toni一句脏话脱口而出——他想到了前两天看自家爱人在纪录片里的样子，他被搓按得实在感觉痛了才会软着声音让人不要那么用力。  
Toni可以肯定他刚才是故意的。  
他看见了Marco充满情欲的双眼中一闪而过的狡黠。  
Toni脑中闪过理疗师给Marco按摩时的种种：那些被一一揉过的部位，无一不是自己曾经留下过印痕的地方；那些无意间漏出的呻吟，也曾被除了自己的人听了去；那些轻而易举被触摸过的身体线条，是自己多少次日思夜想后才能得到的……此刻他只想让Marco浑身都被自己的气息浸透，完完全全地，只属于他一人。  
Marco可不知道刚才一声故意诱惑的“not so hard”能带来多大的反响。  
Toni满脑子都是他刚才软甜而略带痛楚的声音，简直就像着了魔一样，心里越想越不是滋味，他想要占有Marco的所有……  
在思想变得趋于病态前Toni把烦躁化为力量，发了狠地操弄Marco湿的一塌糊涂的后穴，顶得他一句话都说不完整。一边哼唧还一边呜呜咽咽的、眼角还挂着泪痕的样子让他看上去更是让Toni产生想狠狠蹂躏的凌虐欲。Marco被过分的快感折磨得不上不下的，一只手往下伸去想抚慰自己的前端。可是他还发现了一些事情——自己的下腹随着Toni的动作一起一伏的，显然是因为进得太狠太深的缘故。  
他祈祷着Toni不要注意到这茬。  
Toni正在兴头上当然不会放过他。他扣住Marco纤腰一侧，覆上Marco的手微微施力引导他抚摸自己的小腹。Marco羞得把头别到一边去，却不想自己忘记了还有面镜子立在那儿，透过朦胧的泪眼看到镜子里的自己，无助可怜地承受Toni的触碰与侵犯、承受他带来的一切的一切，当道德被缩小，羞耻被放大，在快感中堕落的愉悦则更加令人上瘾。大力耸动腰部的Toni把Marco所有的样子全看在眼里，因舒爽而涣散的目光、因痛楚而微蹙的眉头、因喘息而不得不微张的水润薄唇，只要一想到Marco在床上的放荡样子只有自己一人能看到，他就无端有一种优越感。  
“唔——不要了……你……你慢点嗯……”Marco收获的快感有些过于强烈，感觉自己很快就要过载了，逼得他开口叫Toni不要做那么狠。  
听到Marco不成调的求饶Toni也不肯放过他，完全被欲望浸染的绵软嗓音在Toni听来简直就是火上浇油：“我不这样你会舒服？别总口是心非的。”  
Toni的前液和Marco不断泌出的透明淫液混合在一起，被打发成乳白色泡沫堪堪挂在外头。大开大合的动作使穴口都红肿起来，但仍旧不知餍足地吮吸那根巨棒，Toni顶一下Marco就抖一下，抽抽搭搭地夹紧腿，好几次都差点把Toni夹射。  
Toni窝火又好笑地想明明两个人算得上两情相悦，嗤笑一声：“你这副乱七八糟的样子怎么搞的好像是我在强暴你一样。”  
“嗯……就是想、想……啊好舒服……被你玩得乱七八糟的……”Marco一边呻吟着一边不计后果地诱惑Toni，绿色的双眸追随着Toni眼中沸腾的蓝，“还可以……变得更糟糕哟。把我贯穿到底……你难道不会，更，满，意吗？”  
“……你自找的的。”Toni看得一阵气血上涌，再也控制不住操弄Marco的力度，就像是荒原狼一般充满兽性的占有欲并渴望与之产生肌肤之亲。炽热的目光仿佛变成实体一寸寸熨过Marco的皮肤，他一口吻上Marco不断开合的薄唇，把让他过度性奋的娇喘声尽数堵住，完完全全掌控着身下人。前后蹭动的惯性加之Toni的啃咬让Marco的嘴唇有些破皮开裂，甚至渗出星星点点的血斑，这些都被Toni一一用舌头舔舐揩走，末了他还舔了舔下唇，在Marco眼里此刻的他危险而又该死的性感。  
Marco感觉自己就像深陷狂风暴雨之中，Toni不断碾过敏感点的动作带来层层叠叠集中在下腹的快感，湿穴被故意大力捣弄时发出的淫荡水声无时不刻都在刺激他的鼓膜，后来Toni做得有点过头了他眼前甚至开始有些发晕。他四肢酥麻、头脑发懵，除了Toni还在体内肆虐的进攻掠夺，其他好像什么都感觉不到了。Toni一次次狠劲撞开紧窄发烫的穴壁，那里因过分的快感而痉挛收缩，甚至还在不断往外涌出肠液，夹得直叫Toni头皮发麻。知道Marco快要到了，Toni发起最后一轮进攻，愈发加快抽插的速度。到最后Toni直接将性器顶到最深，酝酿几秒后一举把浓稠精华全都浇灌进了骤缩的湿穴深处，滚热的温度激得Marco又是好几个激灵，等自己也浑身颤抖着到达了顶点之后浑身卸了力瘫软在Toni身下。Toni将自己的性器抽出Marco体外的时候，毫不意外地看见乳白色混合着透明的粘稠液体一点点从后穴淌了出来，顺着大腿根而下，洇湿了床单。Marco心知肚明这到底是什么东西，还是忍不住羞得把头埋进Toni肩窝里。  
两人在欢愉过后温存着，Marco下腹冒出一股难以言喻的酸胀感使他不适地扭了扭腰，黏黏糊糊地捧着趴在他身上的Toni的脸要亲亲，Toni也任由他小猫般地耍着性子。  
“你刚刚把我弄疼了知不知道，嗯？”年长者掐着Toni一边的脸颊嗔怪道。  
“难道不是你想让我这样的吗？我以为你会喜欢的。”Toni挑眉。  
“以后别乱吃飞醋了，”Marco难得认真起来，“你知道的，你于我而言一直是最特别的一个。”  
就是条件反射，见不得别人看见你的好罢了。  
亲吻又轻飘飘的带着温热印在了Marco的嘴角。

—ENDE—


End file.
